Missing!
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Profile]Kaoru has been kidnapped! Can Kenshin,Sano,and Yahiko save her in time?KK


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. So don't sue!  
  
Missing!  
  
Kaoru Kamyia was walking down the street carrying a bucket of tofu when a group of very ugly men stopped her.  
  
"Hello beautiful!" One of the men said. Another man grabbed Kaoru from behind and knocked her in the head. It was shortly afterwards that she fell unconscious. The last words she heard were 'this lady will make us a fine amount of money for her return.'  
  
Kenshin Himura was in the courtyard of Kaoru's courtyard cleaning towels when he heard Sano walk up.  
  
"Hello Sano, fine day it is, that it is!" Kenshin told his tall friend happily.  
  
"Hi Kenshin. Missy's got you doing chores again I see."  
  
"That she does." Kenshin laughed. Suddenly Yahiko came running around the corner of the dojo looking very unhappy. Kenshin and Sano looked up.  
  
"What's wrong Yahiko?" Kenshin asked him looking very worried.  
  
"Kaoru," He gasped.  
  
"What's wrong with Kaoru!" Kenshin said loudly.  
  
"Sh..she's been kidnapped!" Yahiko finally managed to get out.  
  
"Kidnapped?" Sano frowned. "Who would want to kidnap her?"  
  
"We've got to rescue her!" Kenshin told Sano. Sano nodded.  
  
"Right, let's go!"  
  
"Hey! What about me!" Yahiko yelled after them. "She's my friend too!" He ran to catch up to them.  
  
When Kaoru awoke she found herself bound and tied to a chair in a dark room. Where am I? She wondered. Then she remembered what happened in town. Those men kidnapped me! She thought angrily. At that moment a man walked into the room and turned on a light. Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"What do you want with me!" She asked the man angrily.  
  
"What a mouth you have young lady." The man said. "Men, get in here and teach this lady a lesson she won't forget!" A bunch of men came running into the room. They grabbed Kaoru and started punching her. She screamed.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin and the others were walking through the town asking people if they saw a young lady that fit Kaoru's description. None of them had. But when they asked one man he said he thought he saw a woman like that and that she was taken away by a group of very rude men.   
  
"Do you know where we can find these men?" Kenshin asked the man.  
  
"I heard that they hang out at an old building at the edge of the city."  
  
"Thank you for your information." Kenshin told the man.  
  
"Sano, Yahiko, let's go!"  
  
"Right!" They both said. They took off for the edge of town.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Kaoru screamed at the men. They just laughed and kept on hitting her. One large man was about to hit her again when the door slammed open and fell to the ground.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. Kenshin and Sano looked at her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! You're hurt!" Kenshin shouted. He pulled his sword out.  
  
"You will pay for what you have down to Miss Kaoru!" He yelled at the men. Sano and Yahiko grinned. "Then come and get us!" The men yelled. They took their attention away from Kaoru and charged Kenshin and Sano with their swords. Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko defeated them easily. Kenshin ran over to Kaoru to see if she was okay. She was covered in bruises but otherwise fine.  
  
"We should take you to a doctor." Kenshin told her gently. She nodded. She tried to stand and would have fallen over if Sano hadn't been standing behind her.  
  
"I will carry you." Kenshin told her. She tried to disagree but decided that that wouldn't help so she just did as she was told.  
  
"Thank you guys." She told them all.  
  
"Ah, it was no problem! I took care of them all!" Yahiko smiled. Sano knocked him in the head.  
  
"If I recall correctly, you were hiding behind me and Kenshin!" Yahiko jumped up and bit Sano's head. Sano kept on walking. The group walked to Dr.Gensai's clinic to have him check Kaoru.   
  
"You were lucky. If Kenshin and Sano hadn't rescued you then you would have been hurt far worse then this." The Dr. told them happily.  
  
"Thank you so much Kenshin for saving me!" Kaoru told them happily. Kenshin smiled. That's what I'm here to do. Protect you Miss Kaoru. THE END!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Well, how was it? Please review but please don't be too harsh on me! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic so I know it's not that good. I am an aspiring writer so I will progress in writing and next time you read one of my fics I promise you that it will be a lot better! Again, please, please review! I need to see what I need to work on and what you thought was really good. Thanks! animechick8 


End file.
